Entre el amor y el orgullo
by Blanche Grandchester Andley
Summary: Ginevra Lyndon ha vivido encerrada en su mundo desde la muerte de sus padres. Pero cuando su tía Letty la invite a ir con ella a Londres, deberá aceptar. Allí conoce al odioso, serio, e insoportablemente apuesto Edwin Darcy.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se me ocurrió un día que estaba leyendo por centésima segunda vez Orgullo&Prejuicio. Amo la pareja que hacen Lizzy y Darcy, y la que hacen Jane y Bingley. Entonces me puse a pensar: ¿Cómo serán los hijos de Lizzy y Darcy? ¿Y los de Jane y Bingley? ¿Y Lydia y Wickham? Entonces no me pude resistir, y me entraron unas ganas tremendas de escribir un libro acerca de los hijos de los Darcy, los Bingley, los Wickham, etcétera. La protagonista, Ginny, es de mi propia invención, al igual que los hijos de los personajes. Espero que la disfruten!**

**Summary: Ginevra Lyndon ha vivido encerrada en su mundo desde la muerte de sus padres. Pero cuando su tía Letty la invite a ir con ella a Londres, deberá aceptar. Allí conoce al odioso, serio, e insoportablemente apuesto Edwin Darcy.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Jane Austen, excepto la Segunda Generación y el personaje de Ginny y sus amigas, que son invención mía.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

—Ha estado muy sola; necesita el trato con jóvenes de su edad, y si viene conmigo a Londres sería el momento perfecto para presentarla en sociedad —parloteaba Leticia Carrow, viuda de cincuenta y tantos años, fulminando con la mirada a su hermana menor, Amelia Ingram.

—Agradezco tu amabilidad, pero sigo insistiendo en que Ginevra no irá contigo. Aún es demasiado joven para ir sola a un lugar desconocido para ella, sólo tiene quince años y...

—¡Por tanto, ya tiene edad más que suficiente para visitar Londres! Además no estará sola, irá conmigo. Dime, querida hermana, ¿es que acaso no confías en mí? —le preguntó en tono dolido.

—No es que no confíe en ti, querida, pero sigo pensando que Ginevra es aún demasiado joven. Tal vez, dentro de un par de años más, podamos enviarla...

—Pero... ¡querida! ¿Acaso pretendes que nuestra Gin acabe siendo una solterona? —preguntó tía Letty, escandalizada.

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo dijo que apenas tiene quince años. Y no le digas, ya sabes que no le gusta. Mira, lo que propongo es que vaya a Londres encuanto cumpla dieciocho. A esa edad, considero yo, estará preparada para enfrentarse a la frívola sociedad londinense.

—Pero ella ya no puede seguir así. ¡Mi pobre niña! Hace tan sólo un año que murieron sus padres en ese horrible accidente, y ella ha permanecido encerrada en su propio mundo desde entonces. En esa criatura ya no hay ni rastro de la niña dulce y aventurera que solía ser antes, se ha vuelto fría y solitaria y ni siquiera Betty, la criada, ha conseguido sacarle palabra. ¡Y es su mejor amiga! Además, cada día está más guapa y no dudo que lograríamos prometerla en matrimonio antes de que termine el año.

La señora Ingram volteo a ver a la señora Carrow, no sabiendo como rebatir sus palabras. Aún desde niñas, su hermana mayor había sido muy entusiasta y hasta parecía que Louisa, su difunta hermana pequeña, y ella eran las mayores en lugar de las más jóvenes, como eran realmente. El duro golpe sufrido tras enterarse de la muerte de su querida hermana pequeña Louisa y de su esposo, Thomas, había cambiado mucho a los dos hermanas. La señora Carrow seguía siendo tan escandalosa como siempre, pero había cierta nostalgia en su mirada y dulzura en su sonrisa la cual no podía significar otra cosa que el sufrimiento producido por la muerte de su hermana. Era una mujer alta, regordeta y de enmarañados cabellos blancos, entusiasta por naturaleza. Nadie podía tener un secreto con ella como amiga, pues esta siempre se empeñaba en descubrirlo.

La señora Ingram era lo más contrario a la señora Carrow que se pudiera imaginar. Era una mujer menuda, delgada y de porte elegante. Era severa e inflexible, por no decir que orgullosa, pero había cierta bondad en sus maneras que hacía que todos viesen perfectamente la clase de mujer de era. De cabello y ojos oscuros, piel morena y largas extremidades, era guapa y elegante, pese a sus cuarenta años. Aunque estaba mucho más pálida que antes, su mirada era triste y su sonrisa melancólica. Con su esposo, Marcus, habían engendrado dos hijos: Margaret y Christopher. Ambos hermanos se llevaban bastante bien, pese a la diferencia de siete años que los separaba, pues sus padres los habían educado correctamente con la esperanza de hacerlos mejores personas en el futuro.

Tras la muerte de los señores Lyndon, su única hija, Ginevra, se había trasladado a vivir con sus tíos en la pequeña ciudad inglesa de Bristol. Como se llevaba muy bien con sus primos, la joven no había puesto objeciones. Sin embargo, había algo que parecía pesar sobre su ánimo desde su llegada a Bristol. Pese a todo, acudió al entierro de sus padres con la cabeza alta y las manos y boca fuertemente apretadas. Luego asistió a la lectura del testamento, donde todos, con gran sorpresa, descubrieron que los Lyndon habían legado a Ginevra grandes riquezas y el título de Duquesa de Norfolk. La joven, a partir de ese momento, empezó a comportarse de manera fría y distante con todos, incluso con sus primos. Aquel tipo de comportamiento preocupó a sus tías, pero ella insistía en que no le pasaba nada. Permaneció así hasta un año entero, e incluso reaccionó sorprendentemente tranquila cuando su tía Letty la invitó a ir con ella a Londres.

—Tienes razón, Letty —suspiró Amelia por fin, derrotada. A Letty le brillaron los ojos al escucharla—. Ginevra ha estado demasiado sola y necesita el trato con jóvenes de su edad, bailes, vestidos, amigos sinceros que la aprecien por ser ella misma y no por su fortuna, caramelos, flores, pretendientes y diversiones. Por tanto, y como tutora de Ginevra, le doy permiso para que vaya contigo a Londres. Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó ansiosamente la señora Carrow. La señora Ingram volteó a verla, sonriendo.

—Que te lleves a Chris y a Meg contigo.

La señora Carrow sonrió ampliamente al escucharla y declaró, guiñando maliciosamente los ojos:

—Cuenta con eso, querida Amelia, cuenta con eso.

Dicho esto, salió precipitadamente de la habitación en dirección al dormitorio de Ginevra. Al llegar allí, tocó la puerta, la muchacha la abrió y la miró con cara de asombro.

—¿Tía? ¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas? —murmuró Ginevra con su dulce voz musical.

—Empaca tus maletas, Ginny —dijo la señora Carrow, radiante de felicidad, para mayor confusión de su sobrina—. Dentro de dos días, partiremos a Londres.

* * *

**¿Qué las pareció? Todavía soy nueva escribiendo, por lo que no estoy muy segura si esta historia gustará mucho. Cualquier fallo que vean en la historia, comuníquenmelo en un review, solo les pido que no sean muy duros con sus críticas. Sin más que decir... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos. En primer lugar, quiero dedicar éste capítulo a analiaapolaliptica-2012. ¡Gracias por comentar y añadirme a favoritos! He modificado un poco el nombre de la protagonista, por cierto.**

**Summary: Ginevra Lyndon ha vivido encerrada en su mundo desde la muerte de sus padres. Pero cuando su tía Letty la invite a ir con ella a Londres, deberá aceptar. Allí conoce al odioso, serio, e insoportablemente apuesto Edwin Darcy.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Jane Austen, excepto la Segunda Generación y el personaje de Ginny y sus parientes y amigos, que son invención mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**La casa de Londres**

Ginny miró a través de la ventana del carruaje, con expresión pensativa. ¿Cómo había empezado todo? Sólo Ginny lo sabía: porque cuando se enteró de que era la heredera del ducado de Norfolk, sintió miedo. Miedo de que nadie la quisiera, de que sólo fueran sus amigos por lástima, como la tía Amelia, o por interés, puro interés. Aunque sonara como una estupidez. Meg había insistido en que ella llevara sus mejores ropas para ir a Londres. En su vida Ginny había ido a Londres. Cuando sus padres estaban vivos, ella vivía en Cambridge. Pero cuando murieron, se fue a Bristol con su tía Amelia y sus primos Meg y Christopher. Y ahora su tía Letty la había invitado a ir con ella a la capital. ¿Cómo habría podido rehusarse? En el fondo, muy en el fondo, Ginny aún conservaba su espíritu aventurero, tan amante de las nuevas experiencias.

Ginny sonrió. Todavía recordaba la cara de decepción de Chris cuando se enteró de la habían invitado a Londres, y la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Meg. Miró de reojo a su lado, mientras su tía Letty parloteaba alegremente. Ginny siempre fue la favorita de tía Letty, y a su vez tía Letty era la favorita de Ginny y la señora Lyndon. Ginny bajó la vista al recordar a su madre. Pero tía Amelia, Meg, Chris y tía Letty tenían razón: conforme iba avanzando el carruaje en el que estaban sentados los cuatro miembros de la familia Campbell (que era la familia de Amelia, Letty y Louisa), Ginny sentía que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima.

—¿Ginny?

Ella se giró, extrañada. Se dio cuenta que Meg la miraba fijamente, con expresión alegre en el rostro.

—No me puedo creer que iremos a Londres. ¿Tú sí?

Ginny negó con la cabeza, luego volteo a mirar al frente de nuevo, pensativa. ¿Cómo podría imaginárselo ella? Luego volvió a mirar sus manos enguantadas, preguntándose si Chris estaría tan emocionado como Meg y ella parecían estarlo. La verdad era que Ginny aún no aclaraba sus sentimientos del todo.

—No debieras ser tan reservada, ¿sabes, Gin? –preguntó alegremente Meg. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Meg nunca cambiaría: amaba decirle Gin, sólo para molestarla. Ginny no podía evitar pensar en Meg como una mejor amiga, aunque fuera ya un año mayor que ella. Siguió pensativa durante un buen rato, cuando de repente se oyó un fuerte relincho y el carruaje se detuvo de golpe. Ginny miró a su alrededor: habían llegado.

Lo sabía porque ella ya había visitado alguna vez, cuando niña, la casa de la tía Letty. Era una mansión de aspecto señorial, pintada en colores alegres, de tejado inclinado y una puerta hecha de madera maciza. Era un sitio con muchas ventanas y balcones, en los cuales estaban enroscadas las enredaderas que salían del jardín. La tía Letty siempre tuvo gustos muy extravagantes, razón por la cual su jardín estaba repleto de plantas vistosas: helechos, madreselvas, lirios blancos… E incluso un enorme árbol que Ginny vio enseguida que era un roble. Ella suspiró. Era definitivo: su tía tenía gustos muy extraños.

Ginny y Meg se miraron, sin poder contener la emoción. Realmente, era algo magnífico en todos aspectos.

—Vengan, niñas, yo las guiaré por mi humilde morada —dijo la tía Letty en tono alegre.

"Y tan humilde", pensó Ginny mirando la enorme mansión que, a sus ojos, era un palacio encantado. Chris, Meg y ella siguieron a la tía Letty hacia el interior de la mansión, que era por dentro tan blanca como por fuera: enormes columnas de mármol blanco, jarrones de plata con incrustaciones de piedras azuladas… Incluso la gran mayoría de los muebles eran blancos.

—A la tía Letty le gusta mucho el color blanco —susurró Meg a su oído, extasiada, pues aquella casa era en definitiva mucho más bonita que la suya. Ginny sólo se limitó a asentir. Siguieron a su tía Letty hacia una puerta situada en el segundo piso, y Ginny descubrió, con gran sorpresa por su parte, las muchas puertas que debían dar a habitaciones misteriosas de aquella casa.

—Ésta será tu habitación, Christopher, querido —anunció la tía Letty. Chris asintió con la cabeza y entró. Luego, las tres damas se encaminaron al tercer piso hasta llegar a la octava puerta.

—Ésta será tu habitación, Meg —anunció la tía Letty, mirando fijamente a la muchacha. Ésta asintió cortésmente con la cabeza y entró.

Cuando Meg hubo desaparecido, la tía Letty se encaminó al cuarto de al lado y dijo a Ginny, entusiasmada:

—Éste será tu cuarto, Ginny, querida —luego se marchó precipitadamente. Ginny la vio alejarse y luego se encaminó hacia la puerta de la que, ahora que estaba en Londres, sería su habitación durante mucho tiempo. Entró, abriendo lentamente la puerta, pues deseaba conocer poco a poco su nueva habitación. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y miró a su alrededor. Ciertamente, no estaba mal, se dijo mientras empezaba a sacar su ropa de la maleta. Se trata de un pequeño cuarto confortable y encantador. Las paredes, a diferencia de las de fuera, estaban pintadas de color rosa pálido, una cama con dosel, varios muebles donde poder acomodar libros, ropa y demás cosas, e incluso un pequeño escritorio. No era tan grande como su antiguo cuarto en Bristol, pero Ginny pensó que nunca había visto nada tan bonito. Se sentó en la cama con dosel. Mientras desempacaba, Ginny no pudo evitar pensar algo: había estado encerrada dentro de sí misma cuando sus padres murieron. Pero debía salir de su caparazón, en el cual se encerraba siempre que necesitaba protegerse. Y poco a poco, mientras iba sacando la ropa de su maleta, Ginny no pudo evitar sentir que un gran peso iba desapareciendo de su corazón. Y entonces, lo supo.

Supo que había llegado el momento de extender sus alas.

* * *

**¡No me maten! Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que había estado tan ocupada que no pude seguir escribiendo. En fin, espero de todo corazón que ustedes hayan disfrutado éste capítulo y cuando pueda me pongo a escribir el otro, solo les pido que tengan paciencia ;) En fin, espero sus reviews que tanto me animan a seguir escribiendo, pueden enviarme de todo: comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, jitomatasos, etc. xD. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
